Electronic payment means have become a commonly used alternative in the payment of products and services which are performed daily.
In this regard, documents are known such as:                U.S. Pat. No. 8,336,771 “PAYMENT CARD TERMINAL DONGLE FOR COMMUNICATIONS DEVICES” of BBPOS Limited, Hong Kong (HK), where it details a device which connects to the audio/earpiece jack of host devices, allows them to accept payment cards as a point of sale (POS) terminal. It contains a magnetic stripe card reader, a smart card reader, and/or a proximity card reader; a microprocessor or microcontroller (CPU); and a circuit for drawing power from a digital audio signal (power circuit). Payment card data is collected by the reader(s), passed to the CPU where it is encrypted, encoded, and modulated, sent to the host device, through the Microphone input contact of the audio/earpiece jack, then transmitted via, one the host device's networks to a merchant account provider for processing. The digital audio signal, constantly generated by the host device, provides power to the device via the power circuit; this solution requires wired connection suing a jack-type connector both for information exchange and to power the card reader device.        U.S. Pat. No. 8,403,219 “APPARATUS WITH SMARTCARD CIRCUITRY POWERED BY A MOBILE DEVICE” of Tyfone, Inc., Portland, Oreg. (US): In this document an electronic transaction card communicates with an add-on slot of an intelligent electronic device. The add-on slot may be a memory card slot. The intelligent electronic device may be a mobile phone or other device with or without network connectivity. The electronic transaction card may be compatible with magnetic card readers, smartcard, other point-of-sale interfaces, or any combination thereof. This solution requires an adapted card to insert in our mobile device.        U.S. Pat. No. 8,438,066 “SECURE GEO-FENCING WITH MULTI-FORM AUTHENTICATION” of Intuit Inc., Mountain View, Calif. (US) details a method for authenticating a geo-fencing payment, including receiving based on a wireless protocol of the geo-fencing payment, a payment account number associated with a mobile device of a consumer, wherein the payment account number is sent automatically to a POS device without user intervention when the mobile device is within a pre-determined range of the POS device, receiving a security code and an identifier of a merchandise that are inputted into the POS device by the consumer, determining that the mobile device is within the pre-determined range when the security code and the identifier are received, submitting, to a computer server, a merchandise order comprising a payment amount, the payment account number, and the security code, and receiving an authorization from the computer server to release the merchandise, the computer server compares it with an existing profile. However, in this solution, the mobile must be associated in turn to a profile in the computer server.        